It All Started With a Kindle: Side story 1
by Dreamer372
Summary: What happens when Kes locks Alex and Ed in a closet together? Either way, something's going to happen. Semi-Fluffy!


**Dreamer372: Hey! This comes from recomendation from Rabbit as a slight oneshot...**

* * *

**Kes Pov**

Let's get something straight. I normally don't like pranks, but this was too good to pass up.

I had asked Mustang's crew to help me with this, and they agreed with little hesitation. I had asked Al to help keep the two in the closet, and he agreed, saying "those two need to get together, already." I had laughed at that. I walked into the office and set the men to their work.

Their jobs were as followed:

Al: He would watch the door to make sure no one went inside.

Havoc: He would bring Ed to the closet.

Breda: He would shove the two in.

Fuery and Falman: They would continue on the paperwork so they don't get behind.

Me: I'd bring Alex to the closet.

Oh, this was going to be good! I just hope Hawkeye wouldn't find out... Mustang knew about this, but said nothing, silently approving of anything that would irritate or embarrass Edward. I grinned again. This was going to be hilarious!

* * *

**Alex POV**

"Alex, guess what? They have pocky in this world! I saw an officer who had some!"

That was the sentence that doomed me. Kestrel acted perfectly- I believed her and followed her blindly to a closet, where she proceeded to allow Breda to shove me in. The blond midget was shoved in after me. Kestrel chuckled wickedly and slammed the door shut. I looked at Ed's awkward position on me and wondered what he was thinking.

**Ed POV**

AL! That little traitor and some of my _comrades _(note: this is sarcasm) shoved me in a dark closet with Alex...Only to land on top of her, her head between my arms, and my knees on either side of her waist. I was about five inches from kissing Alex... WAIT, WHAT?! Never mind. Alex did not look amused, and shoved me off her.

I couldn't see much. Just the crack under the door which gave little light, and Alex's eyes, which glowed like any other cat's... WHY AM I COMPARING ALEX TO A CAT?! Oh well. Might as well rest or something. I heard Alex sigh, as she crawled up against the opposite wall, and leaned back.

"What?" I asked. Alex only sighs because she's annoyed, or tired.

"Do you know what it means to be shoved in a confined space with another person?" She asked. Her eyes showed she had her head down, and cocked. I shook my head, wondor ing what the hell it meant... Alex sighed again. "It means that someone or ones are trying to get the two in the closet to, um, uhh," She sighed leaning back, apparently scratching her head.

Alex got up and walked over to me, crouching down to my level. "It means one or two of two to three things. One, I'm not even going to go into, because it for adults only, or two, they're trying to get the people to become boyfriend and girlfriend when they get out of the closet," She whispered, cupping her hands to my ear. My face, I could tell, turned bright red. It nearly put my coat to shame, but I still scooted away from her.

"Uh, uh, uh," Was all I could say. Alex laughed, but scootched back from me.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take a nap," She said, drifting away. I could tell she was in deep sleep. I smiled and took off my jacket, and somehow managed to find her without too many problems. I draped my coat over her, but before I could move, she somehow had gotten an iron grip on my arm. I tried to get my arm out of her grip, but to no avail. I sighed.

Once Alex has a grip on something, she doesn't let go. Might as well try to go to sleep. I drifted off soon with no problem.

**Kes POV**

After a good three hours (we had gotten bored, as he just heard snoring), we opened the door. I giggled when I saw them. Alex had a grip on Ed's right arm, and I know from experience you can't get something back once she's gotten a grip on it. Ed had curled up next to Alex, sleeping like a baby. In truth, it looked like they were little kids at nap time. I snapped a few pictures using the camera I borrowed from Hughes, smiling softly. Havoc and Breda were quietly laughing with Al, and I went to wake them up. I shook Ed awake first, knowing he'd like to know where he curled up.

He blinked afew times, realized where he was, and who he was with, and blushed a red that would make a tomato proud. Then he sat up, and started muttering things like, "One of these days," and, "Damn chimeras", Etc. Then he started yelling at Al, which woke Alex up.

She stretched, yawning. She did pretty much the same thing as Ed when he woke, only instead of yelling at Al, she grabbed Ed's ear and dragged him out. She then released him, only to push Al in the closet with me. Oh. No. The lock clicking confirmed my suspicions.

* * *

**And THAT is why you never lock Alex in a closet with someone... preferably Ed. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
